


My Mate || 😘|| 1st FanFic (NCT)  (COMPLETED✔)

by Xiaoxiaomeng



Category: NCT WayV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Romance, Royalty, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaoxiaomeng/pseuds/Xiaoxiaomeng
Summary: *(Kunyang) (eclipse) (love triangle)•YangYang was an omega he was searching for his matecuz he was depressed of his life . He was an week omega even omeg's doesn't love himWill he find his alpha ?🔼Top:Kun (of course Duhh!~)🔽Bottom: Yangyang uwu~Smut mm....maybe?🔗Dont Even Dare To Copy My Story!💢
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 609





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Weishennies and Seasonies! Please support my story if you'd like. Xoxo <3

INTRO

: YANGYANG  
AGE : 20  
TYPE OF WOLF : OMEGA  
SEXUALITY : GAY  
PERSONALITY : INNOCENT / KIND HEART

: KUN  
AGE : 23  
TYPE OF WOLF : ALPHA KING  
SEXUALITY : GAY  
PERSONALITY : PLAYBOY / ROCK HEARTED

:HAECHAN  
AGE : 20  
TYPE OF WOLF : ALPHA  
SEXUALITY : GAY  
MATE : TAEIL  
PERSONALITY : DOMINANT / LOVES HIS LOVE OF LIFE

:TAEIL  
AGE : 23  
TYPE OF WOLF : OMEGA  
SEXUALITY : GAY  
MATE : HAECHAN  
PERSONALITY : SUB / CUTE LOOKING

(ITS MY FIRST FF EVER PLSSS GIVE IT ALOT OF LOVE😘😘💚)

Next chapter ->


	2. Running slave!

Xiaojun P.O.V]

:I was running in the forest deep until I bump into someone so fluffy who had grey soft hair and yellow eyes:

I-im sorry I didn't saw you 'as I said hesitantly' its OK ' He turns into his human form' (He gives me hand to stand up)  
I'm yangyang 'he said as I smiled'   
I-i'm X-xiaojun 'I said scaredly'  
Why we're you running? 'He asked me'  
The alpha kings guards we're chasing me ' I replied'  
What!? The King!? But why?? 'He asked confused'   
I-i'm his s-slave but he only need one thing is Making Out ' I said annoyed'  
So I ran but his guards we're approching me 'I said '  
Well ... I think the king is a playboy 'I raised an eyebrow'  
C-can I hide in your home I don't have anywhere to go 'I asked while making cute face'  
Yes of course! 'He said'

(We both turned into our wolf form and headed to his house)

I'll update chapters soon 💚  
Saranghae🙏😍

Next chapter - >


	3. The king!

At Kingdom] :

Guard 1 : Sorry your Majesty But Your toy ran away 'says while looking down'   
Kun : What!!!! You assholes get him back or I'll kill all of you!!! 'Says angrily'  
Gaurd 2 : Sorry your majesty we will find him ASAP!  
Kun : You better or I won't spare any of you!

[At yang yang' s house]  
Xiaojun : wahh yangyang your house is so cool~ 'I said happily'  
Yangyang : thanks xiaojun its pretty small tho 'rubs his back of neck'  
You can go upstairs and take rest I'll make some for you 'says while a smile on his face'  
Xiaojun : oh..OK thanks..'I said 

Yangyang p.o.v  
'I was making something for xiaojun until I hear someone on door , it was weird no one knows bout this place who came today?..  
I opened door and saw guards..'

Yangyang : who are you all? 'I asked'  
Guard 4 : we know that you are hiding a boy in your house now you have to come with us 'said annoyingly'

Xiaojun p.o.v  
'I was sitting on bed then I heard yangyang scream I rushed downstairs and saw the king's guard'  
Xiaojun : let him g-go!! 'I said trembling'  
Guard 1 : here you are let's go I don't wanna be late or king will kill us ' says annoyed'

{Time skip at kingdom}  
Guard 1 : Your majesty we found your toy and this boy who was living here secretly 'says looking down'

Kun p.o.v   
' I shooked when I saw the other boy he had grey fluffy hair and yellow eyes his pink plumpy lips that I wanted to kiss badly'  
Kun : Well done boys 'smirks watching yangyang'   
Kill the toy and bring the other boy to my room ' says while smirking wide'

Yangyang p.o.v   
:In his mind:  
Why did his majesty kill his favourite toy and let me alive?  
Ohh fuck.... I know why....!!

Sorry guys I'm lazy af in writing that's why I wrote small chapters  
Corporate with me plss🙏

Thanks for support   
Love you all💜💖

Next chapter->


	4. The king anger

Some smut gonna come prepare Jinbible And pray to🙏 To namjesus)

'The guards take me to his majesty's room and putted me on bed and the guards left'

In mind : plss I don't want to be here I wish my mom and dad we're here someone save me!

'Soon after the king came in'

Kun : *smirk* *goes to him and sits beside*  
Are you afraid of me 'I asked him'  
Yang yang : N-No... 'I said trembling'  
Kun : c'mon baby don't lie I can tell you by just feeling you trembling 'I said smirking'  
Yangyang : your M -majesty can I ask you A Question if You Won't mind 'I ask hesitating'  
Kun : what is it ?   
Yangyang : why you didn't killed me?  
Kun : *smirk* Cuz your gonna replace my fav toy

'I was shook after hearing that I didn't know what to say or what to do'

Yangyang : you mean I'm your sl-slave? 'I asked in fear'

'He didn't said anything but what he did after I was so much jungshook'  
'He suddenly pulled my face and kissed me roughly.   
I tried to push him but he was so strong , he pulled after 20 minute straight'

'I dont know why I didn't felt disgust or anything but I liked his kiss ..is...he my...mate??'

Kun : your just my slave nothing more than that , from now on you have to call me master .  
Yangyang : y-yes ...M-master 'I said while stuttering and blushing'  
Kun : your blushing ..'I raised one eyebrow'  
In kun mind : he is kinda cute ~  
Kun : I'm going to fix a business I have with someone you can do anything you want except escaping from here 'he said in husky voice'  
Yangyang : when will you be back?   
Kun : what!? Did you just questioned me HOW DARE YOU SLUT!!! 'I said shouting'  
Yang yang : *flinches* I'm sorry I won't do it again'i said while tearing up'  
Kun : I'll teach you a lesson when I get home *smirk*

Anniyonghasseyo fellows🙏  
I hope you all are liking my story   
I'm sorry I didn't updated the story for 2 days well I'm a lazy person AF🙇🙇corporate plsss  
Saranghae all💖~

Next chapter->


	5. 5.

(18+)

'As he says punishment I felt shivers in my body ..is he really gonna make love to me..???'

'No I'm alone he is gone for 6 fucking hours and I'm so bored and hungry too not '

Yangyang : hmmm...I'm so hungry ..*as I pouts listening my stomach growl* I think I have to go downstairs for eating...'I say in sad tone'  
'As I get in kitchen I heared the maids talk bout him and me I couldn't hear it clearly so I went a lil closer'

Maid 1 : Do you know that his majesty is gone to a STRIP CLUB..  
Maid 2 : yeah that boy who came.. Is really cute AF but why don't his majesty be with him ....it would be great if I'm that boy's girlfriend 'she said smirking'

'I teared up when I hear he was gone to strip club I don't know why I didn't felt good but....I felt sad and hurt.  
I take some kimchi fried rice and braised pork and went my room'  
' I was done eating and I was sleepy so I layed down and closed my eyes ...but I suddenly opened my eyes hearing door open...It Was The King.  
I sit up and saw him smirking at me I ... Was thinking to ask him question but how he reacted later I'm so afraid..'

Yangyang : H-hi ma-master...'I said in fear'  
Kun : hii beautiful.. ~ 'I don't know why I said that but he was looking so beautiful when he sitted'  
Yang yang : 'I blushed at his word'  
M-master if you don't mind and don't be angry on me c-can I ask you a question...?? 'I said stuttering'  
Kun : 'I liked it when he was scared of me ' yeah I won't be angry what is it?  
Yangyang : w-where we're you so late..? I'm asking cuz I'm missed you ' I don't know how my mouth said I missed him but I think he us gonna be mad'  
Kun : why did you missed me hmm baby boy? 'I ask sitting beside him'  
Yangyang : i-... I don't know...I ...

Kun p.o.v  
I interrupted him by kissing him with need , I wrapped my arms around his slim perfect waist, I smirked as he let out a small moan'

Sorry guys its gonna be small too don't die cuz of smut😹  
I'll update soon 👀

Saranghae all💚💚

Next Chapter->


	6. 6.

18+)

Kun p.o.v  
'I bites his lips for entrence And he let ed me my hand trails to his butt squeezing it softly'

Yangyang p.o.v  
'I don't know why but I let him explore my mouth....actually I felt so good when he kissed me but...I break the kiss since ...I don't like him...but I like him??..'

Kun : why did you broke the kiss !? 'I asked a bit mad tone'

Yangyang : i-i...don't want to that's why I broke it why did you kiss me if you don't like me?

Kun : didn't I told you you are my toy now I can do whatever I want to do with you ....since you ruined my mood your gonna sleep in floor of kitchen!

Yangyang : I'm sorry your majesty plsss don't do this I might get sick..

Kun : STFU!!! And go!!! ' I said angry'

Yangyang : 'flinches' O-ok ....I'm sorry I'm going

Kun p.o.v   
'*sighs* he ruined my mood now I have to sleep without making out ughh!!!'

'Next morning'

Yangyang p.o.v   
'I woke with a hot head I got feaver cuz of sleeping on floor in wintee'

Yangyang : arghhh my head! 'Holds head' fuck this I have feaver!

'Sudden I heared main door open'

Eclipse p.o.v   
'We got in castle when we saw a boy sitting on floor with a pale face , we quickly run to him'

Taeil : oh my god you have a very high fever

Yangyang p.o.v  
'When i saw both guys they looked like they where mates and they we're looking pretty happy'

Yangyang : no its just fever nothing much ' I said while breathing heavily'

Haechan : baby I think we should take him to imperial physician ' I said to my mate'  
Taeil : your right haechanie let's go

' they took him to physician and told yangyang to have rest'

Don't think too much guys he won't die he will still love kun and kun will start to feel just like him too

Saranghae all💖💖

Next chapter->


	7. 7.

Kun p.o.v  
I heard my door open and I saw my best friends coming but..I felt like something was fishy 

Taeil: heyy kunie!!   
HAECHAN : hii fat kun!  
Kun : yeah what happened why are you here?  
HAECHAN : ohh yeah ..when we came in your castle we saw a boy laying on floor when I touched him he was hot as hell so ..  
Taeil : so we took him to the physician and who is that boy?  
Kun : what!?? He was sick!!? Its all my fault I shouldn't tell him to sleep on floor ' I said frustrated'  
Taeil : your the one who told him to sleep on floor in this winter!?  
Kun : yeah ...I got bit angry on him and now I regret it so much...I thought...  
Haechan : what did you thought!? Huh?  
Taeil : babe calm. Down and kun I think you should say sorry to him  
Kun : yeah..where is he now?  
Haechan : at Mr.minsung's clinic  
Kun : thanks again guys

"I ran to the physician and when I got there I saw yangyang sitting and sobbing ..I don't why I felt my hear clenched in pain saw him like this make so worried...I think I'm in love with him ...yes! He is the one

" yangyang saw his master and start to tremble more "

Yangyang : m-master why are you here?  
Kun : I'm sorry yangyang plss forgive me ' I started to tear up'  
Yangyang : wh-what why are you saying sorry?  
Kun : its all my fucking fault I should not told you to sleep there plss forgive me yangyang I promise from now on I won't make you suffer  
Yangyang : its OK master I'm good now you don't need to say sorry but I want to go home can we go home master?  
Kun : yes of course cutie ' I taked him in bridal style and I chuckled because he was shy like a highschool girl'

An. : isn't this too sweet kun😓  
Kun : nahh bitch this ff is on me so I can do anything  
An. : who's writing huh?! Me!!!  
Kun : yeah yeah your just jealous of yangyang😏  
An. : I'm not!!😓🙍  
Kun : really😏  
An. : fuck of! You brat or I won't write!  
Kun : OK OK but you are jealous! '' dashi run run run 🏃♂️🏃♂️🏃♂️🏃♂️🏃♂️''  
An. : yahh you brat!! Come back!!

(OK back to story sorry I'm a shitty author:(( )

"We both came back and I took him to my room and I slowly putted him on bed admiring his beauty"

Yangyang : w-what happened. Master why a-are you staring at me like that? ' blushes'  
Kun : I'm just admiring your beauty  
Yangyang : I'm not beautiful 'pouts'  
Kun : you are and you can't deny the truth.  
Baby I have to go somewhere but I'll be back soon if you want anything just ask maids OK 

"Yangyang blushed hard at the pet name his master just called him"

Yangyang : o-ok master but can you come early I'm scared of being alone  
Kun : of course baby ' I pecks his for head' see ya I'll be back early! 

"And now I'm again lonely ...but at least master is talking with me sweetly but why all of a sudden is he pitying me? I don't know but I think I fell for this alpha king "

______________________________________  
Heyy guys!!!!  
I'm back with another chapter of MY MATE! Sorry I was not in mood to write past days but I'll make sure to update every week 🙆🙇

Saranghae💜💜💜


	8. 8.

"It was already 8 in night master was still not here ..so I thought to just take a nap or wait for him ...when I was cuddling a pillow and humming the song called ''dream plan'' the door opened and reveille my master with a smile I never saw before on his face"

Yangyang : o-oh master you came?

"Kun walks to yangyang and sits beside him cupping his cheeks"

Kun : yangyang baby ...I want to apologise for everything I did with you ...i-im so sorry I was a asshole back then but now...now I'm changed plss forgive me baby  
Yangyang : master you don't need to apologise I knew you we're soft inside and cold just outside.... Beside I never was mad at you   
Kun : r-really? Thanks baby  
Yangyang : its OK master  
Kun : so...now you forgave me ...I want to tell you something  
Yangyang : what is it master?  
Kun : y-your ....MY MATE!  
yangyang : well master...I knew it from the start that you we're MY MATE   
Kun : wait...the why you didn't told me 'whines'  
Yangyang : because I thought... You'll never take Me as your mate...  
Kun : baby I'm sorry but I'm so happy that your MY MATE

AND CUT LOL!!!

_______________________________________  
SORRY GUYS I KNOW I SUCK AT THIS STORY ...😓😅😅

Anyways love ya all  
Saranghae!💜💜💜


	9. ♠: Epilogue :♠

"After 5 years"

Yang : babyyy stop running!!!   
Minghao : Catch me mommy!!  
Yang : honey take your son here so I feed him!!  
Kun : OK babe ..come to dad champ!!  
'The kid runs to kun hugging him...kun take him too yangyang'

"After that day they got married and yangyang got pregnant after 1 year now their son is 4years old...there living a beautiful happy life.... Qian yangyang + qian Kun + qian minghao the three of them are so happy"

Yang : come here you devil  
"Yangyang takes his son on his lap...and start feeding his son while kun only smiling at them"

Kun : babe thanks for accepting me that day~~  
Yang : honey don't say that I loved you that's why I accepted  
Ming : mommy what's love?  
*they both chuckles "  
Kun : when you'll grow you'll know it champ  
Yang ; you'll love someone too  
Ming : like I love you both?  
Yang : no baby...its when you'll only think about the person who make you blush, butterflies  
Ming : I love butterflies!  
Kun : your innocent bubba...wait until you'll get older  
Ming : okie daddy~~  
"Ming runs to his room"

"Kun pulls yang by waist"  
Yang : yahh minghao will see us  
Kun : he's in room baby  
Yang : aish...you horny king  
'Kun kisses yangyang full of love....yangyang kisses back with passion'

'After 10 minutes they broke and looking eyes deeply"

Kun : I love you MY MATE  
Yang : I love you too MY MATE

_______________  
HAPPY ENDING~

_____________________________________  
FINALLY!!!

This is completed!!!!

I'm happy!!!!💜💜

Vote it guysss!!!

Bye Cizennie~~~ 💚💚

**Author's Note:**

> Lob Ju!


End file.
